


At Ease

by ChicoryGhost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Parent Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicoryGhost/pseuds/ChicoryGhost
Summary: “Hank, may I ask you a question?”The officer looked up from the TV, wondering what could be so important that he had to be pulled away from his game. Connor was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a wrinkle between his brows conveying an expression of deep thought.Hank took a swig of beer and sighed. “Sure kid, shoot.”“Why am I referred to as a man?”~~~Connor is nonbinary and Hank is a good father





	At Ease

It had been 5 months since the android revolution, but it felt like only three days, and at the same time, a lifetime. 

So much had changed in just the city of Detroit alone. With new android protection laws in place, androids were settling down in houses and apartments, starting families and getting paid jobs.

With no more need for a deviant hunter, Connor’s original purpose was obsolete. But after filing some paperwork and rearranging some rules, Fowler welcomed him back onto the force as an official member. The Detroit Police Force dream team was back in action, and what better place for Connor to stay than at the home of the lieutenant he’d grown closer to than any other human or android?

Things had been calm in Hank Anderson’s house for those five months. The work partners had fallen into their patterns, becoming more and more comfortable spending the majority of their days in the other’s presence. Connor in particular was finding himself more at ease by the day. It seemed the android was still struggling to figure himself and his emotions out, but he’d gotten help along the way from both his partner and his newfound colleagues at Jericho.

On one particular Sunday morning, the two friends were sat around at home with not much to do. They had the day off, and Hank hadn't stepped foot in a church in several decades. At the moment, he was sitting in the living room, a hockey game on TV and a beer in hand, ignoring the fact that it was way too early for alcohol. Sumo was sleeping at his feet, and Connor was in the kitchen somewhere, doing God knows what. Probably reorganizing all of his silverware or something else stupid.

“Hank, may I ask you a question?” 

The officer looked up from the TV, wondering what could be so important that he had to be pulled away from his game. Connor was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a wrinkle between his brows conveying an expression of deep thought. He’d removed the LED on his temple shortly after the android revolution, but if it were still there, it would be spinning and blinking a processing yellow.

Hank took a swig of beer and sighed. “Sure kid, shoot.” 

“Why am I referred to as a man?”

That wasn't exactly what Hank had been expecting. “Uh, well, it's better than being referred to as an object, isn't it? I thought you'd be clear on that, considering you went deviant and all.”

“That's not what I mean.” 

Connor had stepped further into the room, the human frustration on his delicate face even clearer than before.

“Well care to elaborate then, kid? I'm not exactly a mind reader.” Hank patted the empty spot on the sofa next to him, and waited as the android took a seat.

It took Connor a few moments to get settled, then a few more to seemingly find the right words to say.

“I just don't understand why I am referred to as a man. I know I was designed with a masculine look in mind, but I don't have a biological sex, and I wasn't built with any other… parts that would traditionally be considered male. I just can't find any logical reasoning behind it.”

Hank took another deep breath. “Connor… are you trying to say that being referred to with male pronouns makes you uncomfortable?”

Connor was fidgeting with his hands, but raised his head to meet his partner's gaze, the ghost of a mischievous smile on his lips. “I don't think I've had quite enough time to grasp what being uncomfortable is like, yet.”

There was the backtalk Hank was used to from the android. With more effort than it would've taken him in his prime, the lieutenant picked himself off the sofa. Sumo let out a soft boof of indignation. Hank turned back to Connor as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Well, that's easy enough to solve. From now on I’ll just use whatever pronouns you'd prefer, instead.”

Connor raised to a standing position, his mouth slightly open in shock. “Are you sure, lieutenant? I don't want to have you do something for me that would be so much effort-”

“Aw shut it, will ya? It's nothing, really.” Hank grabbed his beer from the coffee table and took another swig as he continued. “Besides, humans do it all the time.”

“They do?”

It was entertaining to see Connor at such a loss, considering how much of a know it all he usually was.

“Yeah, tons of people don't feel like their minds match how their bodies were ‘designed’. They have to figure themselves out along the way, build their identities up from the bottom. Don't you got anything about this up in that supercomputer brain of yours?”

“Well, because of the nature of the mission I was built for, I only have the basics of human cultural customs uploaded.”

Hank chuckled. “Well, that explains why you're so damn awkward when talking to someone who isn't about to jump off a roof.”

Connor smiled again. “It really isn't a big deal, Hank. I'm alright with male pronouns. You don't have to change anything for me.”

“Alright, whatever you say.” Hank turned to go to the kitchen. It was almost noon, and he probably needed something other than alcohol in his stomach. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to the android he shared his home with. “But remember, kid. I want you to be comfortable here. You're still figuring yourself out. Sorting out your identity. Whatever I can do to make you feel more like yourself, I'll do it. It's no effort, really.” He turned back to the kitchen but was stopped once again.

“Hank?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“In that case… it would be nice if I could be referred to with neutral pronouns, such as they and them.”

Hank smiled. His eyes were soft. “Okay, kid. Sounds like a plan.” 

And with that, he left Connor alone with the sounds from the TV.

Connor sat back down on the couch, and let out an artificial sigh of genuine relief. Sumo wagged his tail at their feet. A smile spread across the android’s face and they leaned over to pet the dog’s soft fur. 

Who knew how people other than Hank would feel about Connor's decision. Connor wasn't sure everyone would be as open about it, but at that moment, they couldn't find it in their system to care.

It was something so small, so seemingly insignificant as a change in words used to refer to someone. But already, Connor felt more at ease. They felt more like themself.


End file.
